Fears of thunder!
by Jellybean225
Summary: When Near becomes scared of a thunderstorm. And wants some one to comfort him, he heads towards L's room. However in a state of desperation, falls down the stairs knocking him unconcious. How will L react? Sorry for bad summery and a wierd Title, aha. Please R&R xD K to be on the safe side...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Fanfiction, I keep telling myself that these are going to be one shots, but they always end up longer, aha. xD Anyway, So yeah, this is a story of L and Near during a thunderstorm. I apologise for any OOC-ness and sences that make no sence! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! If I did, neither Matt nor L would of died! :( **

**PLease R&R, thanks xD**

The sky darkened as black clouds gathered over head. Near sat in his chair, knees brought up to his chest. He hated storms, the loud bangs and flashes of lighting. It scared him. Near, on of L's successors, was scared of a little storm. A single tear ran down his cheek as another bang echoed through the sky. He was just glad that Mello wasn't here to see this!

He was curled up tightly his hands covering his ears; he had already drawn the curtains to block out any light and locked the windows, just to make sure. Hid chair was positioned the furthest away from the window as it could be, and the door was locked as well, so no-one could enter. I mean if anyone saw him in this state, it would ruin his repetition, right?

The clock ticked away as the rain pounded at the window pane. The rumbles of thunder grew louder as the storm continued to get closer.

Outside the door he could hear the other children heading to bed, they didn't know, they weren't scared. Within minutes the chattering died down, to Near's disappointment, he quite liked to hear the children talking, as it blocked out some of the storm.

The thunder was no very loud, as the stormed seemed to be almost over head. With every crash, Near screamed and it sent a shiver down his spine. He was shaking violently as more and more tears welled up in his eyes. There was nothing he could do, he was alone…

Soon it became too much as the storm was pretty much over head, the a few times the actual foundations of the house shock slightly. He had considered heading over to Mello's room for comfort, but that was all the way over the other side of the house and besides he would only call him a baby and send him back.

L was only a few doors down from him, as the man never seemed to sleep; he considered it to be his only option. With caution he made his way over to the door and unlocked it slowly. Another rumble of thundering made his body shake, making him drop the key. Crouching down he moved his hand along the ground in search of it. The room was dark and there was hardly any light at all, making it almost impossible to be able to find it. After about 5 minutes the cold metal collided with his warm skin. He grasped it quickly and inserted it back into the key slot, unlocking the door rapidly.

Entering the hall, he didn't bother to shut the door behind him he started walking towards the stairs. He was shaking so violently it made it hard to position his feet right. His head started spinning as he approached the stairs. A dizzy sensation overcame his body as he swayed side to side.

'No, this isn't happening', he thought. 'All I have to do is get to the bottom; his room is the first one on the right!'

Without warning he lost his footing on one of the top steps and was sent crashing to the bottom. His small frame was scrawled along the bottom of the steps, tears leaked from his eyes as he lost consciousness.

L had been in his room working on the Kira case, after retrieving yet another slice of cake, when a loud THUD echoed through the hall. The noise was loud and sounded like it had come from outside his door. Coming to the conclusion that something must have fallen, he put the thought aside. However, when sobbing started to be heard through the rumbles of thunder he became ever more curios.

Deciding to leave his precious cake on the side, he slid off his chair and made his way to the door. Unlocking it he was shocked to come across an unconscious albino, lying at the bottom of the stair case. After checking he was still breathing, L heaved him into his room and placed his on the bed. Tear streaks could clearly been seen on his pale skin. And dark bags had gathered under his eyes.

'Had he been afraid of the storm' L asked his self-curious, if not concerned for the man in front of him. 'No, I doubt it, or if he is, he has kept it well hidden'

Deciding to leave the situation until the other boy woke up, he returned to his chair finishing off his cake…

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I would love to hear from you, any suggestion are welcome!xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am back. Not been gone long haha xD and already finished writing it! Mainly because i wrote it whilest at school today, in lessons ¬¬ But still! Any mistakes, please tell me. Any suggestions on maybe an ending, or even a request for a story are welcome. Please enjoy!**

Near woke, up his head was spinning. Black dots clouded up his vision; as his eye's tried to focus on his surroundings. Where was he?

The last thing he remembered was the…STORM!

He sat up way to quickly as a horrific pain shot right through his head. Letting out a gasp of pain he looked around. When his vision returned to normal, he saw that he was sitting upon a large bed. The walls were painted a cream colour and so were the curtains. Which had been left open despite the storm.

"Ahh, you're awake!" A low voice travelled through the room towards him. Turning towards it, he saw L sitting at his desk. He was spun around to face the young albino, a slice of cake positioned in his hand. After receiving to reply to his statement, he continued. "Don't try and move, you had a fall back there, I found you passed out at the bottom of the stairs. Luckily, you had more major injuries just a few bruises."

"W-where am I?" He spluttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, still clasping his head in pain.

"In my room" L replied bluntly, licking his now empty plate of all the crumbs.

"I see." He replied without making eye contact.

Suddenly there was another rumble of thunder and Near flinched his breath becoming short and raspy. L must have noticed this because he eyed the small boy intently. Before placing his plate on the side and pushing himself off the chair he was perched on.

Yet another rumble of thunder, closely followed by a flash of thunder, lit up the dark room. The Albino was shaking again, his knees up to his chest. He didn't want to be weak. He didn't want to be laughed at by L, or called a baby; so he kept the tears from falling.

L however, made his way over the white haired boy, and sat down on the bed next to him. [I say 'sat' it's more like crouched XD] Within seconds he took hold of the boy's shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. Shocked Near stopped trembling and relaxed, looking up into the others eyes. Through the light he could just see, a glint of worry in the other's eyes.

"L-l?" he said surprised.

"Shh" he said "I know you are scared of the storm, don't worry."

Near was shocked, how did he know that he was scared of the storm? Was it that obvious?

"H-how did you know?" He asked confused.

"Well, you are shaking like you're cold, and why else would you come and see me at this time of night, during a storm?"

Indeed, when he took a glance at the clock, he found it was 3:00 in the morning. Where did the time go?

"I-I am sorry to bother you, and for causing so much trouble." He mumbled barley hear able through the growls of thunder.

"Not at all." L answered. Before he had a chance to reply -not that he was going to- L continued. "I would like you to stay in my room for the remainder of the night, besides you did fall down the stairs and I would like to make sure you are ok." Near just nodded, before lying back down on the bed after escaping L's grip.

After about 5 minutes, Nears breathing rate returned back to its original pace. Glancing down, he saw that the albino had fallen asleep. Getting up, L tucked the boy under the duvet before returning to his chair and continued through the night working on the Kira case…

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R, I would love to hear from you! xD**


End file.
